


Clicking Treads

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, F/M, Gen, Illustrated, Multichapter, POV Second Person, Takes place about 2 months after the camping trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after and unknown battle cast you into another world? Separated from you friends, "Humans" trying to kill you. Living in a foreign body. AGH THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH TO FUCKING HANDLE!!</p><p>~Asch's (OC) POV mainly, may switch to 3rd person when Asch is not in the situation.~</p><p>~Will be multi-chaptered~</p><p>~Illustrations start in chapter 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the fuck is going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Only second thing I have written. Please review to help me out! Ps- I learned that not two enters are needed XD

 

 

                                                                                                                                  Asch POV-

 

                   Everything seems clouded. You must have hit your shit good because your almost think your hands are pale, even though you are sure they're black and covered in fur.  Why the fuck are you bringing your hands to your face anyways? Wait... You spring up from your previous lying down position and are pleased to here the sound of your claws screeching against stone. However your claws are black... These claws appear white. 

 

"Aren't you looking sexy in your fancy pink monkey suit!", A familiar voice shouts over the sound of rustling stones. 

 

"Nighite!", You shout out and look around, "Where are you?"

 

You bark out like a 4 year out pup just about to get a bit of candy. Atleast he can help you. You have never been so fucking confused in your life... Well maybe one time rivals this one but still! You don't think you have been this happy to see Nighite.

 

"Over here, Asch.", He says, just after he pushes down a large wall of stones and pebbles. You can hardly hear him over that loud-ass noise. The sight of Nighite makes you more at ease, but to most creatures, a large black, blue-glowing monster on all fours with black smoke belowing off his existance would be intimidating and downright fucking terrifing. 

 

"Ugh, atleast you look the same.", You grunt, you know for sure that you look different. Just the way the air hits your fur- you mean skin... "Is there anywhere I can see how I look? Because I know I must looking fucking dumb."

 

Nighite just laughs at you. Wow. Thats a confidence-booster. You better fucking vote for Nighite to be the number one fucked up monster foster parent slash asshole award. Where do you come up with shit like that? Whatever. 

 

"Follow me, Kiddo.", Nighite started to walk over to the crumbled stone wall he had decimated just moments ago.

 

You just make an unhappy grunting noise and get up to follow behind. You are very careful while stepping over the stones that are now scattered all around the solid platform. Those massive claws of his can really do some damage. You look up from your careful tread and admiration of the destroyed stones on the floor to look up at Nighite. He is standing beside good-sized lake. Mmm, You can already smell how crisp and pure the water is.

 

"Thanks, Nighite.", you nod your head at him and he just chuckles, motioning his head towards the water. I'm pretty sure that would scare the fuck out of anyone. You walk over and bend down to look at yourself. 

 

"FUCKKKKK!", You scream, Nighite just looks at you with a big full razor grin. "I do look like a fucking pink flesh money."

 

"I had never said flesh when I was speaking with you a bit ago.", he laughs. Ugh. Can he do aything but fucking laugh? You bend down again to re-look at your appearance. 

 

This isn't all that bad. You only have two sharp teeth now, where as before you had a mouth full of them. You still have claws, but they seem unfitting for this form? Plus they are white, which isn't cool. Your hair is still that unnatural shade of candy and blood red, plus its extremely unkempt, like usual. Your eyes are still green, however your pupils are slit. They only get slit like this when you are angry or scared back in your home planet/world/place whatever the fuck it was. Man, this is really weird. You also take notice to the arrow tail behind you. Aha finally something cool about this flesh monkey form! You wiggle the tail and enjoy the control you have over it. This tail is sleek and easier to move with! Your tail back in your world was cool... It was all black and fluff- Wait? Hold the fuck right up. You look at the small blood stain on the front of your white shirt. _"Wait how in the fuck did I get in this world? What happened?",_ You ask yourself mentally.

 

"Oi Nighite? I have an asston of questions.", You say with almost no expression to your voice.

 

"What can I possibly answer for you, the all knowning Prince Asch?", Nighite jokes, being sure to document you playing with your tail within his memory. You simply cannot wait for him to bring that up while talking with your travel group...

 

"It's a pretty long fucking list so are you sure you're prepared for this mess of shitty amnesia-enduced questions?", you question, staring straight forward.

 

"Alright, no more jokes. Throw 'em at me."

 

"One, how the fuck did we get here? Two, where the fuck are we? Three, what happened before we got here? Like was there a fight of some shit? I got blood on my *white* shirt. Four, or would this be five? Let's make it five. Five... Wait wasn't that another question? Oh my god. I can't even deal with my own motherfucking questions. I'm pretty sure I am currently insane. Wolf monster hybrids can go insane right? No NO I asked another question. I can't have anymore questions. Fuckkkk-", You start to speak in a probably unintelligible tone, before Nighite jumps in on your little episode. 

 

"Asch. ASCH! Shush. I can hardly even understand you. I don't know any of your questions answers. Sorry kid, i'm about as useless as you. Well maybe not as useless. I am for sure more useful than you.", Nighite huffed at your current panicing state.

 

"So, I take it you don't remeber who was with use before this little already shit turned adventure?", you ask yet another question. Shh, you hear that? That's the sound of you doing a fucking graceful swan dive off your sanity handle. 

 

"Nope. But I definitely remeber Angel. I had heard her shout before whatever happened.", Nighite voice is so nice and soothing to you, however you are now pretty fucking sure you are going to have a panic attack. "Asch don't have a fucking panic attack. Thats like the douche-yest thing you would have done in a while."

 

_**~Awkward five minute silence~** _

 

"I need to walk around. Holy fuck.", You stand up and start to walk around the lake edge. You like this place. It reminds you of your home with Nighite. A nice cave, secluded in mountains. Lots of other monsters. Naturally they all worshipped you even though you had told them a million times not too. There are not to many monsters here... Maybe they don't have them in this world? Why would Nighite look the same but you so different? You are half monster. You already miss your anthropomorphic wolf form. Oh god do you miss it. I mean now you have a sweet arrow tail but You'd take pointy teeth, unbreakable claws and fur anyday over this bare form. "I wonder what the others look like?", You want to find your friends, if they are even here and then go home. Even your adventure before you got thrown here was turning pretty shitty. Angel was mad at you, the others where kinda off around you. You notice you don't have your badass powers here either. Its only natural, since your world is there power source and you are not there. So now you are confused and powerless. You wonder if you can stab things with your sweet arrow tail? That would be fucking awesome. You can feel Nighite behind you. He is the best, though you'd never tell him it to his face. He'd mess with you about it. Your not a pansy right? All 16 year olds would panic if they where suddenly sent to another world, cast into another body with no memory of how they had gotten there. Ontop of having possible missing or dead friends... WAY to many things are sliding threw your head. Your eyes set on something slightly shining in the water. You haven't walked that far since you got up. Shit's just sliding threw your head so fast it makes it seem that you where way faster. You jump in the water and grab the object, ah, another familiar thing. You rise up from the water. 

 

"Ey Nighite! I found my sword!", You smile, holding the black and silver kantana above your head with one arm. "The water is so cool and nice...", You mumble to yourself. 

 

"Awesome.", Nighite lays down at the lake edge, just letting his massive claws rest on the waters edge.

 

"My moodswings are pissing me off. It's worst than a girl on her fucking heat cycle.", you joke dragging your body from the nice water. "Oh, the sheathe for my sword is missing.", You peek back into the water. Ah it's so clear and pretty. You settle that it's most likely gone forever. Didn't take long to accept that. Oh. The small blood is still in your shirt, even after your nice dip. 'Nother shirt ruined. Angel is going to kill me. You lean back on Nighite thick, shadow black fur and examine your sword.

 

"I know. Your totally out of character, it's freaking me out.", Nighite mumbles as he curls his shadow-y tail into your side. 

 

After some time passes, Nighite yawns. The sky is already dim wth night. 

 

"This was an eventful day. Got sent to another world. Watch you panic and throw your moodswing wiplash around like a little bitch.", Nighite laughs again.

 

"Yea. Sorry. Ugh I don't do change. This was confusing. I can't wait to find a way home. Thanks Nigh-", you are cut off by the sound a rusling bush. You grab your sword and position it, preparing to block any attacks. Nighite stands behind you, baring oversized and serrated teeth. His growling always gets you pumped. 

 

"Who is there!?", you snarl the best you can in your new form. 

 

You hear a gun click as a brown haired boy walks from inside the bushes, two guns aimed at Nighite and yourself. 

 

**_~To be continued~_ **

 


	2. Damsel in Distress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting the unfair battle~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a 15 minute image to this chapter! I think I will make better art for this though. I really enjoy writing this! Large-ish image warning

 

 

                                                                               Asch's POV

 

              The boy focuses the guns at a fatal point for both of you. It's quiet for a moment while you are thinking of your next action. You can easily smell that he has more people around here. You're just to dumb to keep track of each persons location. You're obviously outnumbered. You look over at Nighite and prepare to motion a plan. Nighite nods his head at you, like he knows every plan you have in mind. You don't know why but that really weirds you out. Mystical piece of shit. Maybe you and your moster-friend can take all of them? Maybe we should try something non-aggressive first... You know... Just to play it safe..

"Can you tell me why you have guns pointed in our faces?", You shout to him. Pointing guns in someones face isn't a proper greeting. No matter what world you are in. It's just fucking rude.

             He doesn't answer. He is seriously rude. He also seems like a smug, self-confident ass, so you definitely don't like him. Huh? He doesn't have a tail and claws like your new form. Is this not normal for this world? Weird. Non-aggressive plan B. You attempt to walk away with your head semi-lowered. Is that even a fucking proper word junction/whatever the fuck? Probabaly not, but lowing your head is a passive or submissive action. Hopefully they all leave. Their scent is making you uncomfortable. As you attempt to leave, another boy jumps out about 10 feet away from you. He has striped hair. Mannnn, does he look like a douche or what? Kinda reminds you of a rooster/gorilla hybrid.

"Walk anywhere you want, demon! Your hair is more noticeable than a solar flare!", The boy with the striped hair yells to you. OH he wants to tell YOU something about hair.

"If we are having a conversation about douche-y hair, I am confident that you win the prize.", You reply in a nonchalant tone. "Break out the motherfucking streamers and cake. I wish a had a trophy to give you. I'm so unhappy with my second place trophy. I may just go kill myself, save y'all the trouble while I'm at it. Man, I am just so focused on your hair to even insult you properly."

             He makes an angry face at you, but does not reply. What's with these people and not answering? Is this their culture? Rude assholes seems like a pretty acceptable culture line. How often are you gonna get lost in your inner monol-You are quickly dragged out of your thinking by Nighite. He had placed one of his massive claws on your head.

"I assure you that he is all talk and no walk.", There Nighite goes again. This isn't the time for a family taunt party. 

"Nighite, shut up!", You bark. "You know I can fight well enough."

"Nope. Think for a second." He whispers to you. 

              You pause and look back and earlier. What is he talkin- Oh. All of your powers that had made you on of the most formidable creatures on your world... Are in your world... And guess where you are not? Your world. The thought of how totally powerless you are really bothers you. Are you just gonna be the damsel in destress while Nighite save you from everything? 

             You can here the others mumbling now. Are they even trying to keep themselves hidden? 

             Your thoughts are once again interupted by the sound of many people coming to attack you. Everything now seems incredibly fast. You are dodging attacks from white foxes and random ass magic roots that are trying to grab your ankles. You thought white foxes where spirits of peace and giving? Guess not here. White mainly represents peace and lo- Angel sudden jumps in to your mind. You concern for her well being is hanging over you. You weren't worrying like this eariler? Are people like this after her too? Is she okay? She doesn't have Nighite protecting her... You really wish Nighite or yourself was with her. 

             You jump up in a failed attempt to dogde a direct blow to your chest from the white foxes. _"Stop getting so distracted bonehead!",_ You yell in your head. You get up and place a hand on your chest, but your sword is instantly shot out of your other hand. You always thought that getting your sword shot from your hand would turn out like some super cool movement where your sword get wedged in the ground, like 20 feet away. Instead it just falls on the floor next to you. Laaaaame. 

             Now weaponless you look to retreat, however the douche-y haired guy had chanted something while you where thinking about, yet again, stupid shit. After he had finished, and extremely loudly and overly dramatic you feel, there is a gold-glowing collar around your neck. It feels like it is strangling you... Huh? Why can't you move?! **_WHAT THE FUCK?!_** You feel a sudden light pinch in your upper chest. Soon everything feels hazy. And... dark..

  
{Image Translation- _Fixation_ }

  
_"What's going on again?",_ You say in you head, just before you are completely out.

______________________________________________

_**Hours before leading to the present~ /3rd person/** _

"Suguro Ryuji, Kamiki Izumo, Moriyama Sheimi, and myself will be going on a mission to a small uncharted island.", Yukio stated firmly to his class.

"Why can't I go?", Rin whined, "Can I just come and watch?"

             Yukio just sighed and glared at his _"older"_ brother. He then focuses his attention to Suguro, who is raising his hand. 

"What is this mission about, Sensei?", Suguro asks over the sound of Rin pouting.

             Yukio adjust his glasses and prepares to speak. "There was an unknown stream of powerful assumed demonic energy coming from the island. Though the stream had ended shortly after starting, it still needs to be investigated! The higher ups assured me that you Exwires would be enough and I selected each of you carefully from the possible needs we may have while investigating."

"Assumed?", Izumo mentions before Rin cuts in.

"What do I get to do?" Rin asked yet again.

"The remaining Exwires will accompany Ms. Shura to collect Bariyons."

             Rin just lets out a distasteful grunt and continues to bash Yukio in his head. Yukio just ignores him.

"My team, please head back to your dorms and prepare for the misson!", Yukio shouts out powerfully. (and unnecessarily dramaticly...) "Meet me at the pier in one hour!"

_________

             After the hour had passed all 3 Exwires and Yukio where preparing to board a medium-sized boat. Each of them had placed their respective bags down securely. As they depart Yukio begins speaking. 

"As we have no idea what sort of demon or entity we will encounter. I will just ask you all now to be careful."

_________

             They arrive on the small island, just as they put their feet on the floor of the island they hear the boat drive away. 

"This place is so pretty!", Sheimi smiled looking over at the naturally arranged flowers. "It's hard to believe there is a demon here, it seems so peaceful."

"There is no guarantee that there is a demon here, idiot.", Izumo spoken in an already very annoyed tone.

             For awhile they had walked around the island in silence, besides the noises Sheimi made from fasination. Anyone in the group was always quick to shush her though. They had already passed by countless lakes and climbed over many small mountains. At the base of the tallest mountain however they had heard a shuffling noise. Yukio motioned the others to tread as close as they can, then hide.

             As they approached they saw a boy who couldn't be much older than them, with bright candy red hair. However he had many demonic features that they had already seen on Rin. They had also spotted a large black demon that was belowing black smoke that looked like its very existance was breaking into the smoke. The blue-glowing details on its body also made it very noticeable. Yukio could easily hit both of them, them both being such easy looking targets. 

Yukio locates each one of his team before drawing his guns. Just before he starts to pull the hammer back on his gun the boy gets up and shouts. 

"Who is there!?", the sound of his voice breaks awkwardly, almost like he is trying to growl. It's almost sad sounding. But, Yukio figures since _his_ presence is already know, he may aswell just walk out. 

             Suguro stares at Yukio as he walks from his hiding place behind the bushes. He listens while the boy questions Yukio. _Wouldn't this go easier if you just ask the kid to give up?_ The thought lingers in Suguro's and Izumo's mind. The stripe-haired boy noticed that their target is trying to walk away, and without second thought runs infront of him. After a brief statment about eachother's hair, the large shadow-belowing "demon" walks out and speaks. _How did that demon speak?_ Each one of the group mumbles that to themselves. Shortly after the thought leaves their minds, they each charge at the two. 

            After a small bit of fighting and gaining an upperhand mainly thanks to Izumo, Suguro manages to get a Fixation aria/enchant on the boy. And just as quick as the aria was cast, Yukio had shot a tranquilizer bullet into the boy's chest. Just a few seconds after he was struck by the dart, he feel to the floor. The three bend down and wheeze, trying to catch their breathe. Yukio, Suguro and Izumo look over at Sheimi who had the large black beast tied up in roots, it seemed strange to the three that it had not struggled, and seemed quite willing to be immobilized. Also why was she smiling at it? 

"So what should be do now?", Izumo grunted.

"The fixation enchant should last a long while, he won't be able to get anywhere with us being able to stop him.", Suguro raises up from his bent-over position.

"Okay, let's rest here for a bit. The sky is a bit overcast so rain should very well be on its way.", Yukio states, placing his guns back into their respective holsters. "Sheimi-san, please come over here."

            Sheimi begins to walk away from the beast, waving it a temporary good-bye.

"Why does the giant monster seem so fine with being tied up, Moriyama?", Suguro questions, looking into the pupil-less, blue-glowing eyes of the beast as it looked back at him.

Sheimi smiled. "He is actually really nice, all I had to do was ask him if I could tie him up and he said okay!", Why is she so happy over that? 

            Now Yukio and Izumo where both giving the "demon" suspicious looks. 

"Mister Demon? Could you please move over by that cave?", Sheimi asked, allowing the roots to lighten around his legs. The others seem incredibly worried at the motion. 

"Would you like me to grab my idiot or do you have him?", The beast asks. It's tone is so rumble-y, everything sounds like menacing snarls and barks.

"We can get him.", Suguro respondes in a less-than-friendly tone. "Don't want you to grab him and run off, now do we!"

**_~Nighite~ /2nd person/_ **

            You understand this kids accusation. Most skip over the fact that you are actually quite humble and find dis-taste in meaningless combat. You are still pretty pissed that they threw Asch around like that, though...

            You quietly moved over to the cave that the little girl had asked you to move too. You like her. Not more than you like Miss Angel, but she is close. She reminds you a lot of the young Miss Skye, that had been in your travel group before she had been summoned back to the council. Very soft-spoken and quiet. You laugh in your head watching the boy with the glasses and funny-colored hair boy lift Asch. Aha that kid can really be a dead weight sometimes. As you lay down you feel those roots tighten against your fur. Naturally you can break out at anytime, but you think seeing Asch when he wakes up, dazed from the tranquilizer and disorentied would be much better.

_**~3rd person~** _

            The True Cross mini-group places the boy down inside the cave, where they can all see him. Yukio places Suguro incharge of watching him along side Sheimi. While he and Izumo watch the black beast.

           After sometime the group begins to feel tired, it is nighttime afterall. Each of them slowly fall asleep, otherthan Yukio.

~Back at the True Cross Academy Cram School~

"Man, Yukio and them are all taking foooorrreeeeveeerrr!", Shura complains to a tired group of Exwires.

"Do you think they are okay? Could something bad have happened to them?", Konekomaru worries.

"I'm sure they are fine, Okumura-Sensei is with them afterall!", Shima yawns, leaning back on the desk behind him.

"We should go look for them!", Rin wags his thin black tail in hopes of a 'yes' answer. But more or less hoping for a chance to show off.

"Go do what you wanna do. Yer on yer own, though.", Shura states just before she walks out of the room. 

            Shima, Konekomaru, and Rin all stare at eachother for a good while. Each knowing they are going to all end up going.---

 

                                                                        **_To be continued~_**  


**Author's Note:**

> Also I have nobody to check my things over for error I miss. So if you'd like to help me out comment below!


End file.
